


Some title idk

by SamIsReallyGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Forgive Me, Gay, M/M, Snape please be my husband, Top Severus Snape, fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIsReallyGay/pseuds/SamIsReallyGay
Summary: Thomas was ordered to help out with the ball decorations. Later he ended up sleeping with his Potions professor.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic ive ever posted so be kind please. Also i just felt like posting this cuz i want to keep it somewhere.

The halls of Hogwarts was flooding with students who were franticly trying to get to their classes. Thomas however, one of the fifth years, were on his way to the great hall. He was ordered by Albus himself yesterday to practice some cleaning spells after breakfest this morning. Dumbledore knew Thomas have had some problems with his "social skills" and therefor decide he should have some time to practice by himself and possibly with some of the teachers as well.  
  
Thomas was well on his way when he caught the glips of one of his teachers, his teacher in Potions Severus Snape. Thomas had always been on his guard when it comes to Snape but he hadnt bothered to worry about him.  
  
He had soon found his way to the great hall where he had been ordered to clean. He was happy to help out and more than happy to skip some classes because of it. His first move was to move all the plates, forks and knives to the kitchen area leaving that up to the other maids.   Afte he had moved the plates he went on to clean the tables, using his want to lift some rags and rubbing them on the tables.  
"This isnt so hard" he said to himself, or so he thought. "Well i would expect so, its only tables".  
He dropped everything including his wand and froze completly in shock. Then he turned around only to see Snape standing in the massive doorway that leads out to the hallways. "P-professor Snape! Dont you have c-classes to attend to...?" Thomas said with a slight voice crack as he watched the taller, raven haired mad approach slowly. "I was informed you had cleaning duties as assigned by Dumbledore, and i was accuired to help." he said in a slightly annoyed voice. His casual resting bitch face watching him closely.  
Thomas frowned slightly as the thought struck him, "I am perfectly capable to do this on my own thank you" he replied with slight sass.  
Snape mearly grunted in reply and looked at Thomas as if he just said the stupidest thing.  
"I think we both know a student of your caliber could need assistance with...most things" Snape teased but in his casual serious voice and ways. "But your...magical skills aside, i am sure you are aware of tonight ball. That is why i am here to assist you in decorating and cleaning and such..". "Oh, that i nearly forgot. I guess i could need an extra pair of hands" Thomas agreed, picking up his wand he dropped. He used slightly more time than normal due to his wand having rolled under one of the long tables and once he got back up he watched as Snape looked unamused at him and carried on with his decorating.  
  
After many hours of trail and error, banners falling down here and there, as well as ontop of Snape, they were finally finished. The Great hall was decorated in multiple colors and various festive banners, sparkley orbs, tapestry and silly string looking decor splayed out on the tables. "This doesnt look half bad, what do you think?" Thomas asked, slightly sweaty and at the same time pleased with the outcome.  
"Hm..indeed it looks pleasent." Snape mumbles, although not being a man of showing feelings he was deep down pleased with this as well. Thomas had, after spending this time with Snape, a much more positive feeling towards him now. He was not sure in what way, but he was scared as well as glad it was in a way he had never felt before.  
  
  
-Only moments before the ball begins-  
  
  
Thomas had helped his dormmates out with their clothing as well as them helping him. "Thanks guys, i believe im ready to go now, what do you think?" He asked his friends and awaited their response while posing just for laughs. They all laughed together and headed down to the great hall.  
Being a fifth year had its benefits, such as being allowed to drink during the ball. Which was exactly what he was going to do.  
  
After Dumbledore had announced the ball had begun most student had started getting rather noisy, so Thomas and his friends decided to go out to the hall and have a good time there talking about memories and other silly things they have done on past balls. As well as drinking of course. Turns out that wasnt rather smart... 

-Mearly 1 hour after they started to drink Thomas was already in on a bet he soon would regret. Or would he?-  
  
"C'mon do it! Its not that risky you wuss"  
"Yeeaaah, i mean we all know you have a thing for him, i bet hes wasted as well Tommy!"  
They were all trying to convince him to do a dare they came up with after they found out he had gotten help from Snape to decorate the great hall. That dare was to hit on him.  
"Fine! Fine...but if i get in trouble you can aaall bet im gonna take it out on you guys!" He threatened half seriously.  
  
Thomas wandered over to the table surrounded by teachers having a casual conversation, allthough he could not seem to spot Snape, he decided to ask McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall? Have you seen Professor Snape? I have some questions about this potion we are working on..." he asked rubbing his arm. "Why yes i believe i saw him wall to his dorm" she said before returning to her previous conversation.  
  
Thomas then proceeded to Snapes dorm, knocking on his door before taking a step back. Some footsteps approaching the door before it opend, a slightly annoyed Severus Snape peaked out and looked down at him with a frown. "What do you want, there is a ball just downstairs..." he hissed. "Well i didnt see you at the staff table so i thought you'd want company!" Thomas said cheerfully.  
In response Snape only closed thw door on him, before he managed to do that Thomas was already squeasing inbetween the door and into Snapes room. "C'mon! We can have fun right! I even brought some mead~" he said gesturing to a bottle he pulled out from a pocket inside his robes. "What is this? Are you drunk?" he questioned and stepped closer just to smell his breath to confirm. This made Snape think for a second, he started to debate in his brain and decide to take action. He sighed, "How much did you drink Thomas...".  
Thomas only smiled in response as he stumbled around the space between Snapes desk filled with half empty potions and papers and his bed. That made Snape make up his mind. "You know what...i know you wont leave by yourself so... yes, i would like a drink." He said, forcing a smile.  
"Really?! Oh we will have so much fun you and i! Here, take a sip its delicious!" Snape agreed with a nod and took a sip of the flask.  
  
Not only 30 minutes after Snape was as good as wasted, surprisingly he doesnt seem that way. But the way he was talking gave it away, as well as the light red in his usually pale cheeks. "-and then after she noticed the practicly jumped out of her seat and fell backwards onto Hagrid!" Thomas said before laughing and falling back on the bed. "Ah, that is amusing indeed" Snape agreed slightly chuckling. He, as well, lays down on his back on the bed, relaxing after the semi heavy drinking. Thomas turn to look at him and blushes slightly but just enought for Snape to notice. Thomas then on impulls leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. At that point it felt like the world was standing still for the both of them. Thomas started blushing alot more, his cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. Even if that was from the booze or not he knew he got a feeling in his stomach he had never had before. Snape broke the silence, "What...was the reason for that...". It went silent again. Out of pure stress and probably beimg drunk as well, Thomas dove in for another kiss and without warning Snape stopped him. It was a moment of awkward staring right before Thomas felt a hand snake up his back and up to his neck, which soon pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised as well as glad, glad he wasnt the only one who wanted to engage in this and surprised the man who DID engage in it was Severus Snape, the most feared teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
The kiss laster for several minutes and evolved into full on making out. Both of them drunk out their asses and possibly about to do something they will regret dearly. Inbetween kisses, "S-snape...why are you...what is this...". They continue for a while before Snape finally decides to pull away. He suddenly had his usual serious face on. "Thomas...".


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar gay stuff!! And Snape is probably drunk idk

"Thomas...nobody can know this happend...do you understand..." he said, lifting Thomas's head up and holding it in place. His icy cold fingers sending shivers down Thomas's spine. "Y-yes Sir.." he said nodding. Snape gently patted his cheek and got up. This left Thomas confused. "P-professor Snape?" Thomas said in a questioning tone. "Why...why are you leaving?". Snape turned to him and bowed slightly down, holding his hand out like a true gentleman. "Would you have this dance with me...?" He said in a low voice, looking slightly up to watch Thomas's reaction. "I-i...yes but..do you mean down at the hall? With all the others?!" he spat out. "I would love to! Oh this will indeed be...humiliating for the both of us..." Thomas said blushing slightly and giggling as he got up from the bed, reaching for the other mans hand. They then proceeded to go down to the great hall where practicly the whole school currently were.  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Outside of the halls doors they both stopped, both of them considering this dearly. "Should we really...? Im sure this will be frowned apon by most of the students and teachers in there..." Thomas said. Snape only "humf"ed in response. He quickly grabbed Thomas's arm and dragged him along throughout the halls of Hogwarts and over to his potions storage closet. "What are we doi-" he managed before Snape covered his mouth and shoved him inside the medium sized closet. "Hey what the f-" was his last words as the door closed behind them both. "Shh...im positive this will be just as good, if not better, than the ball..." Snape said while he smiled to himself. After all the closet was as dark as his hair, clothes and soul so only he knew there was a smile on his face. "If you truly want to commit to...well me,  
i feel obligated to tell you my ways of...affection. If this is moving a bit too fast for you simply tell me, do you understand?". "You are making this much more serious than it has to Severus.." Thomas replied, searching around the room with his hands. His hands suddenly met Snape's face, he gently graced it, feeling his usually cold face being alot hotter than before. As Snape felt the hand on his face he sofly put his hand on Thomas's. "Im sure once you know what im talking about you will surely reconsider that thought..". Suddenly he grabbed Thomas on both sides of his waist and lifted him onto the staircase at the end of the closet. Snape stepped forwards, only inces away from Thomas's face. "I simply have to say...that mead was working wonders~" Snape said seconds before he put his hands on Thomas's hips, giving him small kisses from his collarbone up to his cheek. "You do smell wonderful i must say...allthough i must ask..do you often get together with men?" he said still giving small kisses to his cheek, lightly snaking his fingers up his white formal shirt. "I...i dont often...rarely even...mhh~" he said leaning in to the kisses. "Never with someone your age though..i-i mean...someone as...um experienced as you...heh". "Hm..i wouldnt assume you had, but enough small talk..im getting somewhat impatient" Snape nearly growled as he helped Thomas unbutton his shirt, exposing his skin. Or what Snape assumed to be his skin, this made Snape decide to pull the thread hanging over them to turm on the light. Not soom after Thomas's silk like skin got exposes to Snapes eyes. "Oh my..." was all he could manage before he leaned over to give his neck small kisses again, slowly moving further down. "P-professor..." Thomas moaned low while he tried to hide the bulge he felt grow within his pants. This action Snape noticed, "Getting excited are we...?". Snape moved his hands over to Thomas's pants and gently poked hit croatch. "Hm indeed we are...we need to do something this...". Snape looked up at Thomas's face and smirked at his expression. His cheeks red and his eyes slightly watery because of the tender touching.  
  
"S-snape...p-please..." was all Snape could hear. "What was that...?". Snape knew he mumbles and chose not to talk out loud. Thomas was embarrased to say it out loud.

"Im afraid you have to speak up..." Snape said, giving a slightly cocky smile to Thomas.  
"P-please...take me..." Thomas said still so low Snape could barely hear it. "No. Tell me what you want me to do..." Snape said, inching closer. "Damn it Severus, just fuck me!" Thomas finally shouted. This put a smile on Snapes face. He gave Thomas a kiss, "Good boy...". Snape started undoing Thomas's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter srry, forgot i had this 9-9


End file.
